


worth the wait

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Drabble, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Not Humanstuck, dave picks karkat up at the Space Airport (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: oof! that title Does Not Make Sense (kind of) but lets just go with ittbh this was a little rushed (like most of these have been rip) but i think its pretty dang cute





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> oof! that title Does Not Make Sense (kind of) but lets just go with it
> 
> tbh this was a little rushed (like most of these have been rip) but i think its pretty dang cute

Your name is Dave Strider, and to say you’re nervous is a major understatement. 

You’re waiting at the space travel equivalent of an airport arrival gate, anticipating the arrival of your alien boyfriend, who is due to walk through any second. 

A light at the top of a large archway that makes up the doorway to the terminal turns from red to green, and a large crowd of people starts flooding through. You sweep your eyes frantically through the group of grey-skinned individuals, and you begin to panic a bit when you don’t see Karkat among them. You hold the sign you’d brought high up over your head. You had painstakingly traced out Karkat’s name in the Alternian alphabet, hoping that the gesture would make your first meeting in person all the more meaningful. 

The flow of people begins to taper off, and just as you think you’ve missed him, that he’s not coming, that you’re never going to get to see him- 

He comes running towards you.

You see him only a split second before he slams into you, wrapping his arms around your neck in what is quite possibly the tightest hug you’ve ever received. He pulls away after a moment and looks up at you. He’s beaming, and so are you. Tears are streaming down both of your faces, and you drop your sign onto the floor before cupping your hands over both of his cheeks and doing the thing you’ve wanted to do ever since he first asked you to be his “human boyfriend” during a shitty video call so many years ago.

You kiss him. He’s quick to reciprocate, and as the two of you share the first real embrace you’ve ever had during the span of your relationship you think to yourself that yeah, even though you had to wait so long to get to hold him like you always wanted to, he was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
